My Boy With The Bread
by PeetaMellarkIsMineNotKatniss's
Summary: This is the end of Mockingjay my way. This is where Haymitch calls her to tell her to talk with Peeta. She ends up singing. DO NOT READ IF YO HAVEN'T READ MOCKINGJAY COTAINS SOME SPOLIERS oh and Gale dies in mines


**Alright I was planning to just write this song thingy part but I got a little ahead of myself alright now hope you enjoy!**

* * *

"Fine Haymitch but when he rips off my head, my last words will be I told you so bastard!" I say through the phone. "Yeah yeah love you too sweetheart! And remember the deal we had to keep him alive? Don't say anything that might trigger the mutt side" and with that he hangs up. I'm livid! He wants me do the most impossible thing. I sigh angrily and go back to bed in my tent thinking of the things I can share with the boy with the bread.

_**( NEXT DAY )**_

I see Peeta and remember that rope in his hands, its Finnick's. A gun is at his side. It seems like everyone is helping him except me. "Peeta..." I say and his head snaps towards me "Hello Katniss." I nod "Hello, um Haymitch asked me to help you with your memory…" I wonder what he'll do. Shoot me with the gun? Take the butt of the gun and smash my skull in? Wrap the rope around my neck? Stab me? The possibilities are endless and still going through my head when he simply says "Okay." So I start off with my favorite color. "You like the color green?" he says. A small smile appears on my lips "Yes" I think of what I can say back. "You like the color Orange. Not bright like the sunset." He looks up and sees the orange and pink sunset and smiles too. "Oh thank you." I want to say no problem but instead I say "You're a baker's son. You're a painter. You like to sleep with your window on. You never take sugar in your tea. You sleep with your socks on." Then I dive my tent before I do stupid like cry.

_**( NEXT DAY )**_

I cried last night. I know it immediately when my eyes are irritated.

_When will I see you again?_

_You left with no goodbye not a single was said_

_No final kiss to seal any sins_

_I had no idea of the state we were in _

_But I know I have a fickle heart and bitterness_

_And a wandering eye of heaviness in my head_

I stop when I walk out of my tent. No doubt everyone hear but I just ignore their stares and walk up to Peeta. I knock the gun from his hands and hold them tightly.

_But don't you remember_

_Don't you remember?_

_The reason you left me before_

_Baby, please remember, me once more_

I sing to him. My mother loved this song be cause my father picked it up in the mines. One of his friend's wife had lost their memory and him and my father wrote a song together and this helped bring her memory back. I hope it works on him

_When was the last time you thought of me_

_Or have you completely erased me from your memories?_

He shakes his head "No it's just…." He trails off unsure of what to say.

_I often think about where I went wrong_

_The more I do, the less I know_

_But I know I have a fickle heart and bitterness_

_And a wandering eyes of heaviness in my head _

_But don't you remember_

_Don't you remember?_

_The reason you left me before_

_Baby, please remember, me once more_

He looks like he's trying his best and I whisper "Please…" and he shakes his head.

_I gave you the space you could breathe _

_I kept my distance you be free_

_Hope you that you're missing me _

_To bring you back to me _

_Why don't you remember?_

_Don't you remember?_

_The reason you left me before?_

_Baby, please remember, me once more_

_When will I see you again?_

Peeta flinches and he goes still without blinking. Everyone is so quiet I hear Peeta's heartbeat. He grins then swings me around. "You flipped out on Effie after you found out Darius was our Avox. I remember the berries. You singing the song for Rue." He starts with that then says much more. I stop him once he gets to describing Cato's death. "You remember" I say breathlessly and grinning. "You remember!" I repeat happily. He pulls me in for a hug and I don't reject it this time. He kisses me and I kiss back. Then I mummer against his lips "Don't ever let him take him away form me." "Always."

_**( Like totally time skip to the end of Mockingjay like on the second to last page )**_

I'm still sad that Gale got killed by those Peacekeepers but I know Peeta's always there to comfort me. So are his lips. One day he asks "You love me. Real or not?" "Real." I tell him without skipping a beat. He grins and I relize everythings going to be alright because I didn't Gale's fire. I have plenty of fire myself. What I need is that dandelion in the spring that tells me everythings going to be alright from now on.

_**( EPIGLOUGUE BITCHES )**_

They dance around. My beautiful 7 year old girl Rue Primrose Everdeen. My beautiful 4 year old Gale Finnick Cinna Everdeen. Peeta wanted them so badly and I couldn't deny him. He said he'd let me name them so I named them after the people that deserve rementioing. It was hard at first to tell them why they were named. My girl knows why but the boy will know soon enough. In my meadow they dance like I said before and they take these words for granted:

_Deep in the meadow, under the willow_

_A bed of grass, a soft green pillow_

_Lay down your head and close your sleepy eyes_

_And when they open the sun will rise_

_Here it's safe, here it's warm_

_Here the daises guard you from every harm _

_Here you dreams are sweet and tomorrow brings them true _

_Here is the place where I love you_

But it's okay, the arenas are destroyed. There are no more Games. But they teach about them in school now saying those days were the Dark Times. Its makes me kind of relived that I know my children won't play. My mother comforts me about Prims death and Peeta comforts me about Gale's. But there are still moments where Peeta clings to the back of a chair until the flashbacks are over and I still wake up screaming of mutts and lost children. Peeta's lips are still there for me. I hug Peeta and my Rue and Gale thinking of the real Rue and Gale's death. Thinking of the Capitol but remember it's overthrown. I see my dandelion standing up perfectly and I pick it up and remember everything and go over to my boy with the bread.

* * *

**So the last part was a little stupid I know I know**


End file.
